


Zero Tolerance

by NightRaven789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Haircut, Hair, Haircuts, Long Hair, Other, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slytherin, forced head shave, shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Severus shows the students in his house what happens when someone bullies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Zero Tolerance

Thank you to the beta of this story, Timelord_From_Erebor

Zero Tolerance

Severus had a young Slytherin girl sitting on a stool in front of everyone in the Slytherin common room. It was a Saturday morning so the halls were quiet with students sleeping in, the Gryffindor quidditch team were doing rounds out on the pitch and you could see the groundskeeper, Hagrid, out around his hut caring for his animals. Everyone knew Professor Snape's rule about bullying, you didn't do it unless you wanted to be punished. Usually, it was scrubbing the dungeon floors with a toothbrush or a three page essay on why we shouldn't bully. Some Slytherins even admitted to receiving a bare bottom spanking from their professor but today it was something different.

"Ms. Davisson is sitting in front of you today because she thought it would be amusing to bully a student who is going through chemotherapy and is currently losing their hair because of it," Severus told everyone, grabbing a black leather cape and placing it around the young girl, bringing her hair out before tightly doing it up in the back. Many of the onlookers pressed their lips together or looked down, knowing that they were doing the same thing and hoped that their Professor didn't know they were a part of it. " is going to learn how it feels like to lose one's hair," Snape declared, it was clear to everyone that their Professor was angry with what been happening. Everyone knew you didn't sneak around the Professor back.

Tears streamed down the young Slytherins girl face as her long blond hair was brushed out and pulled to the back, listening as the clippers were turned on and placed in the middle of her forehead, right at her hairline and slowly moved back.

All of Slytherin house watched as long blonde locks fell to the floor, the clippers leaving small stubble on the girls head.

"We do not bully in this house. Ms. Davisson thought she was above the rules." Snape said before moving the clippers back up to the top, right beside the strip he'd just made and moved them down her head once more.

The young girl let out a small cry as a strand of her hair fell onto her lap somehow this made it seem more real, made her realize what was actually happening.

Severus moved the clippers along, the blades making quick work of the girl's hair. "Tell your housemates why you thought it was a good idea to bully," Severus said, pushing the girl's ear down as he curved the clippers around.

"I...thought...it would…be funny." The girl sobs, taking gulps of air in between the words, as her head was tilted to the side as her left side was shaved off.

"And was it?" Severus asked.

"No" The girl yelled, crying even harder.

"Everyone is watching you get your head shaved because you decided it would be funny to bully someone with cancer, how do you think that girl felt?" Severus question, tilting the girls head to the other side before running the clippers down.

"...Not….good.." the girl sobbed, her chin being pushed down to her chest as the clippers ran up the back of her neck and to the top of her head, her hair falling to her feet.

Soon, the girl's head was nothing but stubble with Severus running the clippers over her head a few more times to make sure it was all even before turning them off.

Severus grabbed a hot wet towel and placed it over the girls head before grabbing the shaving cream he had set aside. Taking the towel off he rubbed the girls head with the cream, making sure he got every spot before grabbing the razor and placing it at her forehead, slowly moving it down leaving smooth skin behind.

The girl cried even harder as her head was being shaved smoothed with Severus stopping with every stroke to rinse off the razor before he continued.

" will come and see me to get her head reshaved for the next three months or until she learns that bullying will not be tolerated in this house," Snape explained, shaving around the girl's ear. "And if I hear that anyone else has been bullying the girl with cancer you will get the same treatment."

The young girl felt her head being cleaned off with a cloth before the cape was undone and taken off. Small hairs stuck to her face due to the tears. She slowly brought her hands up, feeling how smoothed her head was, feeling all the bumps and indents that she never notice before.

"Clean up this mess and if you miss any of your shavings I will add an extra month to your punishment," Severus told the young girl before leaving, his cloak swishing behind him.


End file.
